


What are you waiting for?

by TVDramaQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sly's dad passes away he has to make the hardest decision in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

When Eddie’s dad passed away it was really hard for him. They were close and it really hurt when he knew he would never get to see him again or tell him he loved him again. It helped having Seamus around, especially because Seamus was really good at supporting Eddie and helped him plan the funeral and cope with his loss.

Sly and Seamus had been dating for almost two years now. Finally realizing their feelings for each other and one drunken night shared their first kiss (and a little more if you catch my drift) and the morning after didn’t even question that they were a couple now. Things had been really good since then, they hardly ever thought and they loved spending time together. Seamus often had even thought, for the first time in his life, that he may actually want to get married to Sly one day.

Around the time that his father had passed however Eddie’s mother had been contacting him more then she usually did and this was making Eddie wonder if things were as good with his family as he was led to believe.

It all came to the fore front one day when Eddie was editing a video at the office and he got a call from his mother, who on the other end of the line was almost in tears, finally admitting that without his father’s second income they weren’t doing very well on keeping up with bills and such. Eddie couldn’t believe that this was all happening to him and his family in such a short period time. He was glad he had someone as thoughtful as Seamus to lean on.

Sly sent some money home to his family but unfortunately it still didn’t seem to be enough for them and for him to also be supporting himself in Colorado.

“You’re doing everything you can Eddie. Your mom knows it and your family is thankful as hell you’re doing anything at all.” Seamus tells him as Sly cuddles into him on the couch after another day of him being down on not being able to do more.

“I know I just can’t help feeling down. I miss my dad and I want him abck even more now that I know how much my family needed and relied on him.”

“I know but you can’t change what’s been done.”

Sly nods but he really wishes he could still. He ends up falling asleep on Seamus on the couch while there watching TV but Seamus carries him to bed once the episode is over and tucks them both in, not before giving Sly a kiss on the cheek goodnight and whispering ‘everything will get better’ before snuggling up behind him.

After another month of Eddie trying his best to support his family from Colorado he’s finally faced with the enviable. He really didn’t want things to come down to this but it’s the only solution he can think of.

The next morning he wanders into Jordan’s office to find him just finishing a Skype call with Dex to talk to him about his decision.

“Hey Sly what’s up?”

He sighs before sitting down across from Jordan.

“I think I need to go home to Florida.”

They have a nice long talk about Sly’s situation and Jordan fully understands his reasoning to want to go home to support his family easier. After their talk the two of them share a hug and Sly feels a lot better knowing he’s going to be able to help his family more.

The one thing Eddie wasn’t thinking of however was the most important person in his life right now, Seamus.

He doesn’t even think about it until there streaming that Sunday, a week before Eddie’s supposed to leave. There having a really good time playing Super Mario when it just hits him that this is probably going to be his and Seamus’ last stream ever, and frankly one of the last things he ever does with the creatures ever.

Seamus must notice something wrong because he seems to start pushing that they should end the stream soon so after finishing their current level they wish there viewers a good night before ending the stream.

“Hey, you okay? You looked like you just saw someone get hit by a bus for a second there.”

Sly takes a few deep breathes before he turns to face Seamus from his seat and finally tells him what he’s been hiding.

“I’m leaving the Creatures.”

“Wait what?”

“I’m going back to Florida.”


	2. Leaving You Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first ever Creatures fic so I just wanted to give a quick bio here. I've been watching the Creatures for about 2-3 months now but have know about them for a long time through Roosterteeth. I'm obsessed with NOVAHD and I also ship SyPKC and Spoe. If you have any requests for fics anytime let me know in the comments or on tumblr. I'm also starting a super long High School AU for the creatures as well that I'll probably start posting this week! Thanks for reading!

Seamus looks stunned and Sly can’t blame him. He doesn’t say anything and Sly’s pretty sure he might cry if Seamus does say anything soon.

“Seamus-“

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“You aren’t leaving.” He answers, sounding almost delusional. Sly feels so bad because he knows how hard this is for Seamus to hear. Being attached by the hip basically for 2 years now and then finding out he’s leaving in a week to move half way across the country from him.

“Seamus I have to. My family needs me.”

“I need you!”

“Seamus-“

“I love you Sly you can’t do this to me!”

Seamus starts tearing up then and Sly immediately grabs him for a hug because he can’t bear to see his Seamus cry.

“You can’t leave.” Seamus mumbles sadly in Sly’s shoulder.

Things don’t get any better. Seamus continues to keep telling him he can’t leave and that he isn’t leaving and anytime Eddie starts asking Seamus about any of their stuff when packing Seamus just tells him he doesn’t need to pack if he isn’t going anywhere.

“He’s just in the denial stage. It’s like the 4 stages of grief.” Kevin tells him over lunch.

“I think there are 5 actually.” Aleks cuts in as Kevin just waves him off.

“Well there better only be 4 because I’m seriously getting sick of hearing about how I’m staying here when I know I’m not and it’s just making it harder for me to want to leave.”

Aleks nods “I know what you mean. Any time I go away for even 3 days without James he acts like it’s the end of the world and that I’m breaking his heart.”

“Seamus is never like this though. He usually just tells me to be safe and have fun for the both of us. I’ve never seen him get this upset.”

“Well it could be because he doesn’t think he’s going to ever see you again. Have you guys even talked about what this means for your relationship?” Kevin asks.

Sly’s wanted to but he knows if he even tried to bring it up to Seamus it would just end with him crying and unpacking his stuff while repeating ‘You’re not going anywhere’.

After their lunch Eddie decides to stop home quickly to let puppy Chef out before he goes back to the office and considers how he can approach Seamus about where their relationship stands before he leaves. He wants to still be with Seamus. He hadn’t really considered them breaking up over this. Frankly when he had thought it through beforehand he was thinking Seamus was going to be really supportive and help him pack and drive him to the airport and they stand there and hug for a really long time before he left and none of this crying would be happening until Sly was off the ground and in the air back to the sunshine state.

He walks into their shared apartment to hear someone else already there, and that someone else being Seamus. He’s about to shout out some sort of a hello to him when he hears he is talking to someone else.

“You’re going to take good care of Sly for me right Chef? You’re not going to let him get into any trouble while I’m not around. Because I don’t want to lose him and I trust you to keep him busy so he isn’t out being stupid too much, okay?”

Sly stops dead in his tracks when he hears this. His poor Seamus really is grieving. Not in the same way he was a month ago but he still knows he’s losing something important to him and he can’t do anything about it.

“I’m going to miss you to so much.” He hears Seamus say before he decides to head into the bedroom where he finds them, Seamus and his tear stricken face and holding Chef in his arms giving her little kisses.

Sly climbs right into bed beside them and snuggles up to Seamus’ side. “I’m going to miss you too.” He whispers but loud enough that Seamus will hear. “So much Seamus you don’t even know.”

Seamus takes one of his arms from around Chef and pulls Sly into a group cuddle with the three of them. “I still don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either. But I have to.”

Seamus sniffles but nods. Sly presses a kiss to his cheek.

“We’re still going to talk all the time Seamus. I’ll get Ze to teach you how to Skype and I’ll text you every day and call you every night before I go to bed. And when you can get some time off you’ll come visit us in Florida and when my family is back on their feet I’ll come out here again to see you. I’m not going to let this tear us apart Seamus, or at least I won’t without fighting for you.”

“I don’t want to break up either.”

“Good” Sly says before leaning in to give Seamus another kiss.

The time finally comes for Sly to leave a few days later. Jordan and Dan take them to the airport, the rest of the Creatures saying their good-bye’s the night before at James and Aleks’ place as they had a small ‘Farewell Sly’ party last night.

Once they call for Sly’s group to start boarding Seamus starts to get emotional again and Sly grabs him for a hug and they share one last sweet goodbye, Sly promising to call the second he gets home. Finally the two let go and share an ‘I love you’ before Sly starts heading towards his gate.

They get back in the car and Dan and Jordan give Seamus his space while he tries his best not to cry again in the car. Mean while in the air Sly is having his own little break down because he knows he can’t turn around now and go back to their apartment and snuggle up with Seamus and Chef and forget this ever happened. He can’t go back to the office and ask any of his friends for help anymore and has to rely on his phone and the computer to talk to all his old colleagues and friends in Colorado.

Eddie and Seamus talk on the phone all night after he lands and it ends with Seamus comforting Eddie and telling him he made the right decision when Eddie starts to get emotionally when he realizes he’ll be sleeping alone for the first time in almost two years.

“I love you and everything’s going to work out and I promise I’m already planning my first trip out to see you.” Seamus says

“I love you too. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Seamus laughs at his boyfriends humor “I’ll try my best, now without you to defend me I might have to invite James over to sleep here so I have a brave hero to defend me from them.”

Sly laughs his famous laugh “You suck. Good night.”

Seamus sleeps that night but he still thinks of Eddie in all his dreams.


	3. Welcome Home

Seamus hasn’t seen Eddie in over a year.

After trying long distance for a few months things didn’t work out the way they had wanted to. The couple never technically even had a break up, just one day after another there communications started to drop off and when Christmas rolled around and Seamus was looking into a ticket to Florida he ended up changing his plans when Jordan asked if he wanted to come to his place to do Christmas with him, Dan, Spencer, Kevin and Joe.

When Seamus starts feeling sick he tries to not let anyone know because he doesn’t want them to worry. Ever since he lost Sly he’s tried to get less emotionally attached to people and having people worry about him just makes him feel bad because they shouldn’t have to, it should be Sly here worry about him not them. The worse he starts to feel though he decides to skip work a few days for some extra rest and hopes the pain will get better.

Unfortunately it gets worse and Seamus finds himself calling Jordan in the middle of the night for a ride to the hospital where he finds out he has kidney stones.

“I swear I thought it was just the stomach flu.” Seamus states but he can tell the man in front of him doesn’t believe it one bit.

“Your just lucky Spencer and I were still awake when you called so you didn’t have to ride with Aleks and get yourself killed.”

So Seamus get’s his procedure and he’s told he needs to take things easy for awhile which is when Jordan starts assigning the guys on Seamus duty to check up on him during the day. It’s usually either Spencer or Joe or Dex or sometimes that nice girl Stefani who is really Seamus favorite because she always makes him soup and doesn’t take unflattering pictures of him while he’s sleeping *cough cough Spencer*.

He hasn’t been checking social media at all since this has happened or really his phone in general because he’s just been so out of it to do much but sleep, watch TV, eat and feel like shit.

So it definitely comes to a surprise when in late August Sly shows up at his door.

Jordan knew Sly would want to know if Seamus was sick. Even if their relationship had fallen apart in front of them he knew he would want to know. So when they had been out on their way to E3 after a long talk about it with Dan he sent Sly a message telling him about Seamus’ condition and that he was okay but he knew he would want to know and doubted Seamus had reached out to him at all.

The next day Sly called him before they had left for their next day of stops and Jordan told him about Seamus hiding his illness from them and that he’s been getting looked after by the guys but while they were gone Kevin was staying with him to keep him company and make sure he remembered to eat. Sly was pretty befuddled over the phone, angry Seamus had told him, hurt that his boy was hurt, distressed not being able to be there to look after him. Finally Jordan had to go but he let Sly know he could give him some updates if he needed them.

At the beginning of August he got an email from Sly’s old account asking if his position with the Creatures would still be open. To which Jordan replied immediately with ‘of course’. He didn’t get another email after that so he wasn’t really sure what Sly had really meant or wanted when he had asked.

When Sly had found out about Seamus he had to go back to Colorado. He talked to his mother, who knew they were stable enough without him now and that they could support themselves. She actually encouraged him to go be with the love of his life because she knew Sly would be happier there. He then contacted Jordan, making sure his job would still be available if he went back, and when he replied that it would be Sly started packing his stuff and planned to fly back to the Rocky Mountains.

When he was on the plane he contacted Aleks about staying with him and James if things didn’t go well with Seamus and told Aleks his plan on coming back to the Creatures after a year and a half of being gone. When he got to the airport he hoped in a cab and went straight for his and Seamus’ old apartment. When he got out of the cab he took a few deep breathes and headed straight to the their unit before knocking, loud enough it would wake Seamus if he had been passed out.

When Seamus got to the door they both stared in shock for a really long time. Seamus so confused that Eddie was standing there in front of him for the first time in ages, back where he belonged in Colorado. Eddie was just so shocked with how much better Seamus looked to what he had expected. From what Jordan had said he had been pretty fucked up when he got out of the hospital so Eddie had assumed he still look pretty shitty.

Finally Seamus made a move. He stepped forward, outside his door for the first time since his procedure, besides going to the doctors, and grabbed Sly in the tightest hug possible.

Sly hugged back immediately, snuggling into Seamus’ shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

“Hi.” Sly murmured after a long moment of comfortable silence.

“Hi, jackass.” Seamus replied, squeezing Sly tighter.

Sly laughs “How’ve yeah been?”

Seamus snorts “Been better. I assuming Jordan told you.”

Sly nods.

They finally release each other and Sly smiled his signature smile back at Seamus happily. Seamus turned and invited Sly in and they talked and Sly told Seamus he wanted to move back to Colorado and come back to the Creatures. Seamus heart skipped a beat when he said this, hoping with every fiber in his body that Sly would want to get back together and hopefully they could go back to where things left off and move past him leaving.

“So I’m probably going to stay at Aleks and James for now and Chef is getting sent down this weekend by my sister so-“

“Wait,” Seamus interrupts “Why don’t you just stay here? This is technically your apartment Sly.”

“Well I mean if that’s okay with you that’d be great thanks Seamus.”

That night Seamus and Sly are watching some reruns of a crappy comedy show when Sly started getting sleepy and yawning a little. He was going to just call it a night but he was too nervous to go sleep in Seamus’ room, not knowing if he’s wanted back in there or the guest room. He subtlety yawns again hoping to draw Seamus’ attention but to no anvil. Finally he thinks of a plan.

He slowly sinks further into the couch and slightly leans in between the space between him and Seamus and slightly starts leaning onto his shoulder. He closes his eyes hoping Seamus will notice he’s drifting off and invite him into him room so he doesn’t have to ask himself.

Seamus smiles when he sees Sly all tucked against his side, reminding him of the old days. It gives him enough courage to place a kiss on Sly’s temple before shaking him slightly to see if he’s ready for bed.

When Sly feels Seamus press a kiss to his forehead he opens his eyes and when he and Seamus are face to face staring into each other’s eyes they both lean in and share their first kiss in 2 years. When they both pull away their grinning like idiots and lean back in again, sharing a few more kisses before they have to stop because Seamus starts yawning into their kisses and Sly can’t help but laugh.

“I think it’s definitely bed time for us.” Sly says, pulling himself up and giving Seamus a hand, knowing this was a lot for him to handle for one day since he’s been sick. Seamus links their hands together once he’s up and let’s Eddie lead him back to their bedroom where they fall asleep in each other’s arms, finally back together in the same place and knowing Sly isn’t leaving him again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my high school AU will start being posted tomorrow instead because I got to caught up in writing to finish breaking it down into chapters but I will reveal it's about 8k words right now and I'm only in the month of February so far :) If you have any suggestions let me know and I may be able to incorporate them! Thanks for reading!


	4. Forever & Always

2 Months Later

People always joked and wrote fanfictions about how during the Valentine’s Stream back in 2013 how Seamus and Sly would get married in October since Seamus had said during that dating simulation that there character was going to wait and get married in October when they had proposed. Well Seamus was finally taking his own advice as he was finally going to ask Eddie to spend the rest of his life with him.

He’s been thinking about this now since before Sly had left 2 years ago and now he finally thinks he’s built the confidence to do it. He almost has now three times before, twice over Sly’s amazing home cooking and once when they were snuggling in bed and Seamus just wanted to so bad but freaked himself out by over thinking it. He’s pretty sure Eddie thinks something’s going on as well since he keeps almost asking him to marry him and then stopping right before he does and changing the subject.

He tells Eddie there going to have an Iron Man marathon tonight over text while Eddie’s at the office since it’s his favorite avenger and they’ll get bacon and cheese burgers since those are Eddie’s favorite. When the time feels right he’ll ask and hopefully all goes well though knowing Seamus’ life he is very prepared for the worse.

Seamus goes to get there burgers after that, getting nervous again for the night ahead but knowing he has to do this. When he gets home he and Chef wait around for Sly to get home and play on his DS with Chef snuggled up beside him.

“Sea I’m home!” Sly shouts about 40 minutes later when he arrives back from the office, excited to spend his night with his boyfriend.

Seamus set’s up the first movie, Iron Man 1, and got there food out while Sly went and changed into his PJ’s and pizza hoodie so he was more comfortable. They ate in silence while watching the first movie and then talked a bit more during the second. Right as Sly was about to get up to set up the third movie Seamus slipped out, saying he had to go to the bathroom but slipping into their room to grab the ring from where he had hid it the night before. But to his surprise it was gone.

“Oh shit.” He cursed. Where the hell did it go? Did Chef knock it somewhere? Seamus looks around the room a bit but he can’t seem to find the little black box anywhere.

Seamus comes back out of there room panicking that he lost the ring somewhere when he notices something sticking out of Eddie’s pocket from where he’s sitting on the couch. The black box.

“Where’d you find that?” He says pointing towards said object. Eddie looks up from the phone that was occupying his attention before to see the ring box is sticking out of the pocket of his sweater. He smiles nervously. “Chef had been pawing under the bed and I went to see what he was trying to get at and I found it. I was going to put it back but...”

“But?”

“I wanted to keep it.” He answers opening the box and looking down at the ring. “It’s pretty.”

Seamus snorts before sitting down beside Sly and giving him a kiss on the cheek “It’s for you idiot.”

Seamus pulls the ring from the box and puts it on Sly’s hand and before he can ask the question he’s been waiting to ask for 2 years Sly answers

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ mitch-marners.tumblr.com and twitter @dewydoughty !


End file.
